


Soft Hours

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Soft and Fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: “Mmmph, Theo!” she grunted as he took her earlobe between his teeth and sucked deliciously. Ancient Runes was rapidly losing whatever appeal it had previously held. “Seriously, I need to get this done by tomorrow.”“No you don’t,” he fired back, and, damn him, he was right. It wasn’t due for a fortnight.“Fine. I want to get it done by tomorrow. Does that change anything?”He growled, sliding his palm up her waist and skimming over the curve of her breast, pausing there to knead oh so temptingly. “Maybe?”“You’re awful. I can’t. You’re incorrigible.”“I am. I’m a cad. I’m awful,” he crooned, raking his teeth over her pulse and bringing a breathy gasp to her lips. “However will you punish me, oh vengeful witch?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Soft Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand another one I thought I'd shared on here. Maybe I'm just losing my mind?!

“Mmmph, Theo!” she grunted as he took her earlobe between his teeth and sucked deliciously. Ancient Runes was rapidly losing whatever appeal it had previously held. “Seriously, I need to get this done by tomorrow.”

“No you don’t,” he fired back, and, damn him, he was right. It wasn’t due for a fortnight. 

“Fine. I want to get it done by tomorrow. Does that change anything?”

He growled, sliding his palm up her waist and skimming over the curve of her breast, pausing there to knead oh so temptingly. “Maybe?”

“You’re awful. I can’t. You’re incorrigible.”

“I am. I’m a cad. I’m awful,” he crooned, raking his teeth over her pulse and bringing a breathy gasp to her lips. “However will you punish me, oh vengeful witch?”

She rolled her eyes and shuddered. “If you let me finish this, I’ll let you do whatever you like to me. How about that, Theodore?”

“Theodore?” he said, drawing back. “Uh-oh. I’m really in trouble now. How about I finish you instead?”

“You will be in trouble if you don’t stop — oh god — mauling me!” 

He pressed another litany of kisses to her neck and then he sucked. Hard. 

She bucked, gasping, and the book fell from her lap to the floor, abandoned and forgotten. As Hermione slithered down the bed from where she’d been lounging against the headboard, her skirt rucked up and revealed most of her thigh. 

“Oh dear…” Theo sighed melodramatically. “Oh look. What have I done?”

She rolled her eyes, fully prepared to scold him, until he skimmed his hand up her inner thigh and then over her mound. “Dammit,” she hissed. 

“You really want me to stop?” he asked, pausing. 

With a put upon sigh, she shook her head. “I suppose it can wait.”

“Brightest witch of our age…” he said, lifting her skirt away and drawing her underwear to one side, sliding his fingertip against her and all the while kissing a trail of tempting, searing kisses up from her collarbone up to her earlobe again. 

Hermione lost herself in the sensation, and gave herself to it. If she’d really wanted to stop, all she needed to do was hiss a quick ‘no’ at him, but she had time. She had time for this, and Theo would have given her the world if she’d asked. 

“I’m yours,” she hissed, giving him the inch he needed to take much more than a mile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
